The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Iberis plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Iberis ‘Masterpiece’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Masterpiece’. The new cultivar represents a new cultivar of Iberis, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
A descendent plant of ‘Masterpiece’ was discovered by the Inventor in Headley Down, Hampshire, UK in 2004 in a trial bed containing the Inventor's collection of both unnamed and named varieties of Iberis. Repeated selections were made in a trial bed in Hereford, Herefordshire, U.K. between 2004 and 2007 and ‘Masterpiece’ was selected as a single unique plant in 2007. The parentage is not known, however it is likely that ‘Masterpiece’ is a hybrid between Iberis sempervirens and Iberis gibraltarica based on the characteristics of ‘Masterpiece’ and their proximity to the location where ‘Masterpiece’ was discovered.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor via stem cuttings in 2007 in, Hereford, Herefordshire, U.K. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.